ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - The Great Escape From Military School
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls ''-'' The Great Escape From Military School is a upcoming Canadian-American animated musical comedy film written by Meghan McCarthy and directed by Jayson Thiessen (the same director who direct the first 2 Equestria Girls ''films and a different director who let Ishi Rudell directed 'My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games.). Is a spin-off of ''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' animated television series. Its the foruth installment in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls film series. its the sequel to 2013 film ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' and 2014 film ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks'' and 2015 film ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games''. This film took place in Canterlot High and Military School after the 2013 film ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' and the 2014 film ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks and the 2015 film '''''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games.. This film planned for June 20, 2016 release less than three years after the 2013 film My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and less than two years after the 2014 film My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks and less than 1 year after the 2015 film My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games. This film is scheduled to be released in June 20, 2016. Synopsis My Little Pony: Equestria Girls ''-'' The Great Escape From Military School will be focused on Twilight Sparkle returning to Canterlot High for their Summer Blowout to spend time with her friends until she and Sunset Shimmer are both sent to Military School for unknown reasons by the Dazzlings as an act of revenge, and later of where Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, Suri Polomare, And Upper Crust retired for being a Crystal Prep Student and planning to join the Equestria Girls and Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Spike are on a adventure to rescue their friends while The come across Sunny Flare, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, Suri Polomare, Upper Crust, human Twilight, Aria, and Sonata? Unware to all Equestria,a new threats emerges from Equestria's past.Only Spike, Flash Sentry, and will stop the sinister plans for good! Characters *Twilight Sparkle *Spike *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Sunset Shimmer *Princess Celestia *Starlight Glimmers *Discord *Adagio Dazzle: When she tries to kill Sunset Shimmer and the girls, Aria and Sonata finally become fed up with her evil ways, now she and her sisters reunite with Forte for whom that which now in a human vessel of one Principal Solaris. *Aria Blaze: When she and Sontata finally see that they're both villains, they consist of joining the Dazzling once again. *Sonata Dusk: When she and Aria finally see that they're both villains, she's consist of joining the Dazzling once again. * Forte Luster: Once the certain Star Swirl the Bearded's apprentice, now he's the viciously, but brilliant male siren who's raised his three daughter and minor main antagonist whose apparently once had loyalty is with a being called the Evil Entity and apparently he's responsible of snatching the body of the 19-year old boy,Solaris as his human counterpart vassal. *Lord Solaris/Principal Solaris: Celestia's old friend and an off/on minor male antagonist, whose fervent wish was to find the cure for any ailment due to his hard time research of gaining trust of all his human teachers and desperately gaining money until when he'd made a deal with Caprius who's now out as if he's made of smoke out from his Omega Pendent and begging him of find the cure to gain trust of the people,in exchange signing Caprius's printed contract with which added a bountiful bonus:helping him on his desperate research of finding cure by using Solaris's own human shell to help him of using the vast knowledge. *Sour Sweet: When she finally see that they're both villains, they switch sides and join the Equestria Girls. *Sugarcoat: When she finally see that they're both villains, She's now Professor Pericles's mentor. *Sunny Flare: When she finally see that they're both villains, they switch sides and join the Equestria Girls. *Lemon Zest: When she finally see that they're both villains, they switch sides and join the Equestria Girls. *Indigo Zap: When she finally see that they're both villains, they switch sides and join the Equestria Girls. *Suri Polomare: When she finally see that they're both villains, they switch sides and join the Equestria Girls. *Upper Crust: When she finally see that they're both villains, they switch sides and join the Equestria Girls. *Drill Instructor Iron Will (Trevor Devall): Iron Will's human counterpart. He was being possessed. *Ra's Kash(Scott McNeil): The main antagonist. He's a diabolical demon who once ruled Equestria long before conquering Egypt as a master of annunaki alongside with his colleague, Forte Luster until he was defeated by Star Swirl the Bearded. After defeated, he became a dark spirit, his remains manifested the Siren's gems as they feed on the ponies' negative energies, was also absorbing it, regaining his strength for his rebirth. When the Dazzlings were defeated and their pendants were destroyed, he was freed and hopes of finding a way back to Equestria. In order to do that; he requires one more ailment.. Alicorn magic. He possessed Drill instructor Iron Will as his servant just to get him closer to Twilight and absorb her magic. He wasn't destroyed by any magic of friendship. *Flash Sentry *Trixie Lulamoon *Professor Pericles: The former mascot of the Crystal coves own original Mystery incorporated and now a mad parrot avian genius with such fierce loyalty to become a martyr for the Evil Entity and fuses together as a squid-like creature and thanks to the heart of the Jaguar spear, he sent the evil creature to another dimension alive. Category:Pages with script errors Home media release Like My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks This film will be released on DVD and Blu-Ray on August 23, 2016. Announced special features include a new featurette, and a all-new animated short film titled My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – The Mini Bow Tie of Doom ''(a parody of Dreamworks Animation's short film ''Megamind: The Button of Doom), a sing-along song, and, for the film's Blu-ray version, audio commentary on the film by writer Meghan McCarthy, director Jayson Thiessen, co-director Ishi Rudell, vice president of development at Hasbro Studios Michael Vogel, and Hasbro's executive director Brian Lenard. Songs Like in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks. the songs will be composed by Daniel Ingram with lyric writing shared between Ingram and screenwriter Meghan McCarthy and Pharrell Williams and Hans Zimmer and will.i.am (expect Firework and special guest on a soundtrack is Lupe Fiasco) *Intro Song - The cast *Perfect Day for Fun - The cast *We are Back! - The Dazzlings *We Trapped! - Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer *This Strange Military School - Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer *Under Our Spell (Remix Version) - The Dazzlings *Darkness Uprising - Ra'Kash *Come On Now by Pharrell Williams *Freedom by Pharrell Williams *We Did It! - Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy * Firework - Katy Perry * FunkyFresh by will.i.am * This Is Great by will.i.am & Pharrell Williams ft. Lupe Fiasco & Hans Zimmer *Let The Battle Begin! - The Cast vs. Ra'Kash *Perfect Day for Fun (reprised w/h Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, Dazzlings, & Hans Zimmer) *Shine Like Rainbows (Extended Version) - The cast *Say Yes (Bonus Song) - Pharrell Williams and Hans Zimmer *I Wanna Let You Be Free by Hans Zimmer & will.i.am *It's A Celebration Anthem by The Cast, Hans Zimmer Lyrics of This Is Great by will.i.am & Pharrell Williams featuring Lupe Fiasco & Hans Zimmer 1: will.i.am This is great This is so awesome Did ya love it Ok, I got you for let's dance together all day now Let's have fun and let's go super hyped up Can you wanna get your keys for your car So we wanna go to a awesome place Yeah Pharrell Williams This is, this is, oh this is, this is great Aw yeah Did you like it, huh So we have some fun all time now 2: Pharrell Williams Got a party so good Keep it fresh, folks Let's jam on the disco So we get funky now Yeah will.i.am 3: Lupe Fiasco Yeah, yeah, Lupe We got a party so great Cause a DJ got a music turnt up loud like wow So awesome Ayo, put your hands up Unh Hip Hop is for you This Lupe will 1x Skateboard P Were gonna make it fresh Music so good This why, party people Were all so turnt up like dont give a unh Like yes Let's rock n roll Break will.i.am & Pharrell Williams Teaser Trailer transcript *''Hasbro Studios Presents'' *''The Dazzlings opens a door for Canterlot High'' *Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer "Oh no! Not The Dazzlings again!" *Adagio Dazzle "Yes we are back!" *The Dazzlings "We Senting you both to Military School!" *Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer "What??!!!!" *Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer PINKIE PIE APPLEJACK RARITY FLUTTERSHY SPIKE RAINBOW DASH HELP US!!!!!!!! *Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Now we're both trapped in Military School! *Rainbow Dash We need to save Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer from Military School *Spike Fluttershy Pinkie Pie Rarity Applejack We Agree *Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer of breath *Iron Will You expect me to believe that maggot! *Iron Will I want 200 more push-ups from three or else!! *Twilight Sparkle We both cant do this any longer...... *Sunset Shimmer We both can't do it if we both do anymore push-ups our arms are going to fall off!!! *Iron Will Alright Girls! you asked for it! *''Drill Instructor Iron Will making Twilight Sparkle, Adagio and Sunset Shimmer eat manure!'' * Twilight Sparkle "There's something strange about that Drill Sargent, His eyes glowed red for a second ago." * "Once I've absorb that young girl's Alicorn magic, I will be unstoppable and Equestria will be mine!" *Spike Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Rarity Pinkie Pie Applejack Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer. We saving you! *Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer HELP US!!!!!! *Spike Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Rarity Pinkie Pie Applejack Dont worry! *Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Thank you for saving our life! *Announcer My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - The Great Escape From Military School''. Coming to theaters June 20, 2016'' *Solaris/Forte angrily at the Mane 7 Ok This time I'm running out of patient. If this is the way, '''So Be It' * Solaris/Forte wield the Trident and pointing at them with a stream of electrical angry arc flash. * Rainbow Dash ''You had to ask. Trailer 2 transcript * Frozen artic teams founded the frozen ice *Solaris:This time...I have job of finding the remedy that'll counteract the types of ails that I'd shown. *The camera rolls zoomed in to reveal the ace of the evil entity. *Solaris: Anyone had two sides; some who are sharing with others, while other kept it for themselves *MLP's villains glanced and look above the skies turns lime green. *Spike Oh Good.. *Equestria girls sent to military by boy human changeling. *Flash Sentry They have the power to finishes what they'd started. * Solaris I'm innocent!! *Celestia glanced and tears rolled down toward the shiny picture as she watches the picture of her as a young filly and beside her was the young male Pegasus named Lord Axis Solaris. * Celestia He's the only boy---I meant as a friend * Luna I know he's been your colleague from a years ago and his job to regaining their trust on the human world by finding the cure was---frustrating but I know that he'll always like you as well so was I. *Solaris glanced up to the night stars to find the true reason for being. * Twilight Sparkle and the Mane 7 worried about solaris * Princess Celestia gotten worried as well *Caprius "we must reclaim what is rightfully our" *"We have plans for you, young Solaris" *Celestia gasp *Twilvine roses up. *"What did you did?" *"The same way that'd we ever born to do." *And this time, in our dreams... now it's real. *ROARRRRRRRRRRRR *Forte Dazzles roses up in smokes, glances the ponys in lime green eyes and turned to orange sizzling yellow. *Chrysalis & Discord,Sombra,Nightmare Moon smile each other, and changeling laughing; The Dazzling's snarled; solaris's eyes glows yellow Forte's eyes glows red in anger and Solaris mouth full of curved fangs."no matter how it'll takes.." * *Solaris's hands are cloven sharp,Then eyes turning slited* *"we'll always do it all over again." *Twilight and friend appears as Spike breath ball of fire around Forte. *"Hey--siren with horns?" *Forte Horns? *Forte ROARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! *Spike discovered a new power the dragon power rush when he accidently step to the fire and exclaimed in astonishment,"oh Cool!" *Celestia encounter Forte and said,"oh me.." *Celestia tripped over the mega changlings and trampled backward on its commander. *Changling shouted and said Bluafsd--furrr--trhhp-up translate in changling "how come the good ones always gets a good stuff?" *Mega changling said," It'll be very weird if it didn't." *"I was the most powerful ruler of all Equestria. And all bowed to my Darkness until a foolish Wizard stood in my way". *Forte and Star-Swirl the Bearded fought and Spike rise up from the ground *Entity's Spirit "Or that's what the old fool thought." * And if going to do the bills..." *thunder crashes;derpy said" MUFFINSSSSSSAAAAAA! EEEYAY HA HA!" * *Evil Entity,Pericles,Dazzling,Forte,Discord,Nightmare Moon,Chrysalis,Sombra,Tirek laughs sinisterly while Sombra's guard glanced at the Equestria Girls and instead looking at the flies and instantly stomp directly upon it*. *Rarity & Spike look at each other and said "we're all human spikey dear." Rainbow Dash implies, " yeah what could happen?" *Flies buzzing around and Pinkies said" YAY POLKY!" *Pinkie Pie playing polka while other awkwardly watches pinkie playing the Polka theme. * *Title on green misty smokes shone My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 4 The Movie: Escape from Military School*. *Solaris It's pointless. *Rainbow Dash don't be afraid and Iron will's goat is not afraid of anything and he's uhhh--- well he's goat *Goat steady charges at the iron door and shouted: BAHHH!!! and Sombra's Guard aim the goat with a taser and then, "BUZZZZZZZZZ". * Solaris nodded in disappointment Oh Good. Trivia *The Dazzlings, who last appeared in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks ''will re-appear in this movie. *Robert Downey Jr., the player of Tony Stark confirmed that Tony Stark will make a cameo appearance in the Party. **Also, Scarlett Johannson, The actress of Black Widow confirmed that she will appear in the Military School as a supporting Character. *This film will be in the first time in the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls film series to feature the humans world version of the Mane 7 to become a half-pony including human Twilight Sparkle having pony ears, tail and alicorn wings * Iron Will will be first appear as a human in this film. * Katy Perry's song "Firework" will be appear in this film. *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - The Great Escape From Military School was originally going to be released in 2015, to be the sequel to My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks and the third installment of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls film series but was delayed to be released in 2016 and the fourth installment of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls film series due to My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games was announced for fall 2015 release. Category:2016 film Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:Action/Adventure Category:Films about animals Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Animation Category:Transcripts Category:Cartoon Network Category:Transcript Category:2015 films Category:My Little Pony serials Category:Hub Network Category:Movies Category:Musicals Category:Family Category:Comedy Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Sequels Category:Discovery Family Category:DHX Media Category:Spiritual